1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output apparatus and, more particularly, to an output apparatus having the function to temporarily store, for instance, pattern data to be output.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in such a kind of apparatus, for instance, a vector font is developed into a dot pattern and, thereafter, the pattern data is stored in a dot matrix form. In this case, a character cache memory to temporarily store the font in a dot pattern state is used.
For instance, in the case of a character cache memory of the dot matrix form, the font based on a dot unit is stored into the memory without losing the entire font.
However, in the case of printing utilizing the vector font on the basis of the above conventional example, since the patternized font is stored in its pattern state, there is a problem such that the memory capacity is used in vain.